Their Point of View
by Amaneyei25
Summary: It's not romcon, it's not tragedy, it's Tefu.


I post this because I feel want to. It's my (too late) Christmas gift for you, guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **Fuji Yuta**

Fuji Yuta stretched his limbs and exhaled tiredly then glanced at the office wall clock which showing nine p.m sharp. He looked around his office from his cubicle, empty. All of his colleagues had gone home long time ago. It's not like Yuta was a slacker but he had some difficulties on the accounting department he was on at the moment. It's not like he hated his job per se, he worked at the most prestigious advertising company but he would like the marketing department more than his current one.

Yuta greeted the night shift security guard when he stepped out of the tall building of his office.

He had thought of resigning once but the company was his first choice and he got accepted right after his first try, also the company was the best in the country; it paid his bills, nice working environment and great facilities. He would be a foolish to throw away such job, but still..he didn't like his current position. Besides, his brother's condition didn't really allow him to be a chooser.

He stepped into the train soon after the passengers had emptied away. The train moved smoothly through its lane, bringing the passengers to their destination. Yuta took off one station before where supposed to be since he remembered about the new shop which sold apple pie he brother loved so much. He just wished the said bakery hadn't closed yet.

He took a shortcut through two bars since the bakery was located on the complex accros the said bar.

"You wanna try, huh?!" a voice startled Yuta.

"As if I'm afraid of you!" another voice yelled back.

 _Uh,oh_. Perhaps he should turn around and walked out silently.

A crash and a groan was heard after that. Yuta heard something heavy fell on the damp concrete and someone was breaking a glass bottle.

 _Damn it._

He couldn't possibly leave someone who was getting beaten to death. Not under his nose.

Yuta hurled to the man who was trying to stab his opponent with the broken bottle. He managed to surprised the man but he was too slow to dodge the sharp part of the broken bottle. It slashed on Yuta's temple but then Yuta kicked the man hard. The man fell down, clearly too drunk to realize.

"You! Get out of here before it's worsening!" He pulled he bullied man upright and pushed him toward the road from where he came from. The beaten man was nodding and ran quickly out of the small alley.

Yuta sighed and looked back to the man who sat on the damp concrete, "Hey. Hey, can you hear me?" The man looked like someone who in mid forties, donned in disheveled clothes, grumbled alone. He looked around quickly and then terrified of something Yuta didn't see.

It looked like he was dealing with a mentally disturbed person. Having enough of it, he dialed police service. However, before he could informed his location, the man fled from the scene.

"Damn it. Come back here!" He ran to catch the man, his phone had been disconnected and shoved into his pocket.

"I should have tied him or something." He mumbled while ran out of the alley and collided with someone right after he went put of the alley.

"My apologize. " He said and looked around, "I'm trying to find a man who just ran out from there and—"

"Fuji-kun?"

Yuta looked at the man in front of him, "M..manager Tezuka. Err..Thank you for your hard work today, Sir."

Yuta's manager, a man in his mid thirties was a strict yet admirable man. He often heard about the office ladies swooned over the bespectacled man everytime he visited their section. Yuta understood their feelings to some extent, it was hard to repel those charismatic aura and handsome face. Yuta bet his manager was the solely subject of every office lady's wet dream.

"What happened to you, Fuji-kun?" His manager asked in worried tone, his brows furrowed deeply as he took Yuta's appearance calmly.

"This, uh..I saw a fight just now and tried to stop them and apparently the assaulter is someone who mentally ill so I tried to catch him before he made another and perhaps more severe cases." Yuta explained quickly. "Did you perhaps saw where he was going?"

"Ah, he ran to the right and disappeared among the crowd."

Yuta cursed and sighed, "Can't be helped, then." He wiped the blood on his temple and winced involuntarily when he saw how much blood on his hand.

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital first."

Yuta shrugged, "Nah, I would just clean and bandage it at home."

"I think you need more than bandages, it's more likely you need some stitches for that."

Yuta cursed inwardly, "Is it that bad?"

"Hn."

And his manager wasn't someone who loved to joke.

 _Damn._

 _Damn it._

How should he explain it to his brother?

"I'll walk you to the nearest hospital, fortunately it's still early."

"Pardon me?" Yuta asked dumbfoundedly.

"I'll accompany you to the hospital." His manager repeated, believing that Yuta didn't hear him.

Yuta heard him but he didn't believe what he heard, "Oh, you don't have to, Sir. I can go by myself just fine." Yuta shook his head and waved quickly to decline the offer.

His manager didn't comment and instead, "Let's go."

"Ma..manager, I can go there alone. I don't want to impose your time." Yuta reasoned.

His manager pulled out a handkerchief and Yuta accepted it without thinking, as he was used to get his manager ordering him around for one year. "I have clocked off for today." His manager informed and they started walking.

Yuta put some pressure on his temple to stop the bleeding.

"Wasn't you gone home like hours ago?" He asked but then bit his lips in regret, he crossed the line.

"Hn.. I was asked to entertain some clients."

Ah, therefore they met at the street near the bar.

"Did you finish your report?" His manager asked suddenly.

Crap. He was halfway done.

"Yes..yes." That's why he hated his department, too much reports to be done.

###

"Is this your unit?" He heard his manager asked him right beside him.

"Huh?" Yuta looked around at the familiar corridor, the dimm corridor lamps and familiar number etched on the door in front of him. "Yeah..yes, I think it is." He slurred.

"Do you have your key or is someone going to open the door for you?" His manager asked again.

Huh? What? What did he say? Yuta didn't understand. Why did his legs felt like jelly and why did he feel so worn out? Where was his right arm? He couldn't feel his his hands and his head felt so numb. He felt like just had ten shots of drinks straight and felt like shit.

Ah right, he remembered that he witnessed a fight and did he get hurt? Did he not? Wasn't he at the hospital just now? Why did everything seem so blurry?

"Fuji-kun?" His manager asked again.

"My brother, he is inside." He slurred again, he pronounced brother with long o and it sounded 'bother' instead. His manager seemed understood, though so he rang the bell.

The door was opened almost immediately, as if his brother was waiting for someone to ring the bell.

"Yuta." His brother stood in front of them, looked so delicate and fragile in his comfortable blue pyjama and thin brown cardigan draped on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" His brother stepped out and placed his slim hands on Yuta's chest. "Where did you get this from?" He touched Yuta's bandaged temple, Yuta leaned on his brother's warm touch.

"Who did this?" His brother's attention shifted to his manager, "What happened? Did he get attacked or what?" then his gaze darkened, "Did you do this?"

"Aniki." Yuta groaned, he couldn't be serious to accuse his manager now, could he?

His manager cleared his throat and answered his brother's question in his charismatic voice, "Fuji-kun got into a little fight and got hurt on his temple. I brought him to the hospital and he got several stitches."

Yuta snorted, why did his boss need to cleared his throat and did he heard a small nervousness in his boss' tone? He never heard such tone from his boss; there was serious tone, joking tone albeit sometimes his jokes were too dry and he had to hide his wince, also his deep tone when he was angry but this new tone he used at the moment? Never. Why did his boss look like some teenage boy who was talking to his crush for the first time? He laughed, such a silly mind. It was the most impossible thing that could have happened. His boss wasn't someone who would fall in love with a stranger, at the first sight even.

He chuckled at himself for those delirious thinking. It must be because of his hazy mind, he decided.

"The doctor injected local anesthesia when winded up his wound but Fuji-kun ended up a little drugged since his condition was a little low. The doctor assumed that he was too tired therefore this condition." His manager informed when his brother looked at Yuta in worried gaze.

"I see. He did said his workload was a bit too much. Thank you again, Um.."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

His brother's eyes were opened wider, showing his brilliant deep blue eyes, "Oh, you are his chief, aren't you? I'm sorry for involving you in this..here, give him to me. I can manage from here."

He looked at his brother and his manager, they were talking about something that Yuta couldn't perceive. He snorted at how they sounded, they were talking so slowly, in low note, and dragged syllables like when you were watching some silly slow motion movie.

In the end, three of them entered the apartment, his manager was helping him to walk. Ah, so there was his right arm, he had searched for his arm and it was draped on his manager's shoulder all along.

"Here, this is his room." The older Fuji opened a first door at the left side of the hall. Yuta felt his soft bed soon after that. His brother pulled his dark suit, his belt, his socks and then draped his thick fluffy blanket on him after making sure he was comfortable enough in his bed.

"What a silly boy." He heard his brother sighed. "Thank you for bringing him home, Tezuka-san. Don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"Ah, it's my pleasure." He heard they left his room and felt into a deep sleep.

###

Fuji Yuta stepped out of his room to the kitchen in the end of the hall to find his brother was preparing their breakfast as he usually did. Yuta felt his head especially his wound hurt a bit but it was nothing unbearable to him.

"Good morning." His brother smiled at him and placed a perfectly shaped omurice on one plate and there was another one across him.

"Good morning."

"How's your sleep? How's your head? Do you have a headache?" His brother asked with a frown, his short brown hair swished as he moved closer to Yuta.

"It's okay, the pain isn't that bad."

His brother tsk-ed, "You said it didn't hurt but you shall look at your face when you said that." The older Fuji rolled his eyes. "Go wash your face, the breakfast is ready." He went to the fridge to take out a pitcher of orange juice and poured it for himself and his little brother while Yuta was doing his morning routine.

"Is it good?" The older man asked when Yuta took his first bite.

"It's the usual omelet." He commented lightly. "Why? Did you add something suspicious in it?" He narrowed his eyes to his brother.

"What could I add?" His brother replied with a snort. "I'm just worrying about your taste buds after what happened last night."

"You worry too much besides, if there's anyone who need to be worried about his taste buds, it's yours."

His brother pouted, "It's rude, Yuta-kun." and he also started eating. "But I'm serious when I asked you about your wound, does it still hurt? Do by chance you need a day-off today?"

"It's not hurt that much and I have the medicine the doctor prescribed for me to reduce the pain. I can't be possibly take a day-off because of this small wound." He reasoned.

"But.."

"It's okay, Aniki. I know when to stop. You don't have to worry."

Fuji Syusuke, the older sibling of Fuji's household, replied quickly, "Well, try to be someone who is always waiting alone at home. You don't know how nerve-wracking it is everyday to wait alone."

Yuta felt a little guilty about it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt myself. It happened just too fast." He summarized what happened to him the night before and once again assured that he was fine to his brother.

His brother huffed, "Alright, if you say so. But please note that I would come with you every single day had it happened again in the future."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know that I hate it the most when someone is following me around. Besides, with your condition.." He sighed, "It's just impossible." He shook his head.

Yuta's brother pouted, "Well, just so you know."

And they continued their breakfast.

The blue eyes man then asked suddenly, "Last night..who was it?"

"Who?"

"He said he was Tezuka Kunimitsu, your manager."

"Aa..he is the manager of my department."

His brother played on his food, "The strict one?"

Yuta drank his juice, "Yeah."

"That's very nice of him to bring you home." His brother commented lightly and Yuta didn't think too much about it.

"Well, yeah. He is strict but he is also kind to his colleagues, especially his juniors." Yuta finished his meal in a big spoon.

"If he is that nice than he should be..softer?" then his brother chuckled, "However, even a strict man has his cute side, ne?"

Yuta froze in a middle of chewing his food and looked at his brother in horror. "You didn't do anything foolish last night, did you?" He asked dumbfoundedly since he knew everytime either a woman or a man showed an interest or interacted a bit close to Yuta, his brother would interfere. Often time whenever a person was showing his interest; romantically or not, his brother would win over that said person from Yuta eventually.

This time Yuta was trying his best to build his long-term relationship with his company and his colleagues, and his brother's involvement was the last thing he needed.

"Of course, I did.." The older Fuji replied and tilted his head a little, "..not?" He chuckled sheepishly.

Yuta groaned. He did. He definitely did. His brother undoubtedly did something which he didn't know what and now his future was in stack. He wouldn't be worrying so much had it been one of his colleagues or friends from another department, hell, he wouldn't even worry that much had his brother made a move to the security guard of his company. Yet his brother dared to do something, something that Yuta didn't know what, but he was sure he wouldn't last long this time. He would be fired soon and not without some humiliation from his colleagues who heard from his boss that he had a psyco brother.

Only then he realized how he liked his job, even with its stressful and insane workloads.

Yuta cursed inwardly. _Great. It's really great._

Yuta then excused himself and went out of their house hastily. He started to make some plans regarding his brother (had his brother done something unfavorable and Yuta almost sure his brother had). First, he would go to his boss to thank the bespectacled man and apologize for involving his boss in his problem. Second, a promise that he would do his best, he would work ten, no, one hundred times harder to make his boss proud of him. And lastly, apologize for his brother's behavior. Let's hope his manager wasn't insulted or mad about his foolish brother. He really wished his boss wasn't mad and didn't consider to fire him. Not too soon, though.

Yuta knew from his experience that he still had a month, his brother's record so far was one month (one month to attract and lure his target to the blue eyed man) so well, yeah..

Also, there was a chance that his manager was secretly a kindhearted man who didn't have a heart to fire him for such unreasonable thing. No. His manager was a good, rationale, intellect and respectful man, he wouldn't do something hateful just because of some stupid flirting. Right? Right?

Yuta decided to be a little bit positive about this problem. His boss was an open-minded man, he wouldn't ever do something so drastic, he nodded to affirm his reasoning, right, just be positive, positive, he murmured while stepping into his building.

The escalator stopped at his floor and opened swiftly, Yuta stepped out of the crowded box to his department.

Everyone was staring at him weirdly but he shrugged and ignored them, till one of his colleagues asked him, "Have you read our bulletin board?"

"No." Yuta frown. "No, not yet. What's news?" His colleague didn't answer so he log in to his company account to find a new email in it. He read the subject and it was written as important announcement.

So he clicked the mail.

He skipped the long preface till one peculiar sentence.

 _Therefore, Fuji Yuta from the set date is going to be transferred into marketing department on the first unit.._

"Please finish the rest of your duty before twenty first of.." Yuta read the rest dumbfoundedly like he was just struck by a lightning.

 _Disaster. It's disaster._

"Fuji-san? Are you okay?" His colleague asked in worried tone when he saw Yuta's pale face.

He was wrong. His brother's record wasn't one month but one day.

 _Anikiiiiii!_

Hundreds kilometers away was a beautiful man with his chin length hair who was surprised while watering his plants on the balcony, and looked around himself innocently. "Did I just hear Yuta calling me?" He hummed and then added, "Must be my imagination." He continued watering his plants and this time he was humming happily.

* * *

Poor Yuta. I don't know what would happen next. Lol.

I hope you enjoy it, guys!


End file.
